Perfect
by cchucks
Summary: Dean est loin d'être parfait. Castiel n'est pas de cet avis.


Dean se détestait. Il avait pris le mauvais chemin tellement de fois, fait tellement d'erreurs, fait souffrir tant de gens. Tant de sang avait été versé par sa faute. Son père, Jo, Ellen, Bobby, Amy et tant d'autres personnes, des inconnus, des enfants, et Sam, son propre frère ! Certes tous n'étaient pas morts, Sammy était toujours avec lui, Bobby également, mais les choses n'étaient plus pareilles. Et ce qu'il avait fait en enfer ! Toutes ses choses terribles qu'il avait dû faire subir à de pauvres âmes ! Cependant, Dean n'en avait jamais parlé à personne. Il n'avait jamais dit à son petit frère à quel point la culpabilité le hantait. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé de ses cauchemars, de la façon dont il se réveillait parfois en larmes, ses sanglots si violents qu'ils l'empêchaient de respirer. En fait, la seule personne au courant de tout ça était Castiel. Castiel qui lisant en Dean comme dans un livre ouvert. Castiel qui avait tiré Dean de l'Enfer, qui l'avait reconstruit cellule par cellule, millimètre carré de peau par millimètre carré, qui avait laissé sa trace sur le corps du blond, lui rappelant chaque seconde de sa vie ce qu'il devait à l'Ange.

Castiel, de son côté, détestait être capable de savoir ce que Dean pensait de lui-même. Il détestait ce sentiment de culpabilité qu'il semblait ressentir en permanence, jour et nuit. Castiel ne connaissait pas grand-chose lorsqu'il était question de sentiments humains. Pour tout dire, les seuls sentiments qu'ils ressentaient étaient ceux de Dean : une culpabilité immense, de l'amour pour Sam, de la peur pour ce qui allait leur arriver, de la confusion quant à l'existence d'un dieu. Castiel avait mis beaucoup de temps à comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, à mettre un nom sur toutes ces émotions.

Selon Castiel, Dean était parfait. Dans tous les sens du terme. Certes il avait fait de terribles choses au cours de sa vie, certes beaucoup trop de sang avait coulé par sa faute, mais ce dont les gens ne se rendaient pas compte, ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas, était qu'il avait fait tout ça pour eux. Il avait fait tout ça pour sauver le monde de l'apocalypse. Mais Dean n'écoutait pas un mot de ce Castiel lui disait, refusait d'y croire. Il était bien trop borné.

« S'il te plaît Dean, crois-moi, demanda Castiel doucement.

- Non Cas ! Arrête un peu ton baratin ! s'écria Dean. Arrête un peu de dire que je suis 'parfait' alors qu'on sait très bien tout les deux que c'est pas vrai ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi ce que j'ai fait en enfer, Cas. Tu l'as vu.

- Tu n'avais pas le choix, Dean. Je sais que tu ne l'aurai pas fait si on t'avait laissé le choix. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Tu as sauvé le monde, Dean, tu as évité l'apocalypse. Certes, des gens ont perdu la vie, mais tu en as sauvé bien plus. »

Dean fixa Castiel. Il avait envie d'y croire ce que l'Ange venait de dire, que tout ce qu'il avait fait dans sa vie n'était pas de sa faute, qu'il avait sauvé bien plus de vie qu'il n'en avait retirées. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. La culpabilité était bien trop importante. Elle pesait sur son cœur comme une ancre dans le fond de l'océan, l'empêchant de profiter pleinement des rares moments de sérénité qu'il avait l'occasion de partager avec son frère, son Sammy, la prunelle de ses yeux.

« Dean, regarde-moi dans les yeux s'il te plaît. »

Dean fit ce que Castiel lui avait demandé. Il plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus de Jimmy Novak. Il sentit alors Castiel tenter de s'insinuer dans son esprit. Il essaya de l'en empêcher mais l'Ange était bien trop puissant. Dean sentit alors ses muscles se relaxer, ses épaules se détendre. Il sentit Castiel s'approcher de lui, le prendre dans ses bras.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de me croire, Dean. Mais sache que tu es parfait à mes yeux. Rien de ce que tu feras ne changera ça. »

Puis Castiel l'embrassa tendrement et Dean eu presque envie de pleurer tandis qu'un immense sentiment de soulagement s'insinuait en lui. Il comprenait enfin que quelqu'un croyait en lui, qu'il aurait toujours quelqu'un à ses côtés.

« Merci Cas, murmura-t-il alors contre les lèvres de l'Ange. »


End file.
